Lies
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Mata gadis itu sembab, iris merahnya mengatakan bahwa sosok yang ia lihat sekarang menakutinya, seperti monster paling mengerikan muncul dihadapannya. [Kanra x Shizuo. T sebenarnya. jika tertarik , review monggo :D]


**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Disclaimer :** Narita Ryohgo

**Pair :** (NO YAOI) #tumben sekali lagi# **KanraxShizuo**

**Rate : **T+

**A/N : **WARNING! OOC, No yaoi, **cerita tidak murni dari otak saya**. Dari MV BIGBANG – LIES dengan **sedikit dirombak** oleh saya. Alasannya engga pake cerita original : lagi coba-coba pakai cerita dari video klip. Yah, iseng aja #plak. gomenne kalau ga suka. Saya hanya bisa merombaknya sesuai kemampuan saya. :D

Here we go, minna..

* * *

"_Kanra-chaaaan! Ayo kita main! Ahahaha,"_ pria berbadan besar nan tinggi itu datang. Dengan senyuman keji, ia menghampiri gadis berambut hitam kelam yang ketakutan. Mata gadis itu sembab, _iris_ merahnya mengatakan bahwa sosok yang ia lihat sekarang menakutinya, seperti monster paling mengerikan muncul dihadapannya.

"_Tidaaak! Menjauh! Pergi sana, kau monster! AAAH!"_ teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, tubuh Kanra gusar. Tangannya berusaha menghalau pria dihadapannya, melindungi dirinya dari hal yang tidak mau terjadi lagi dan lagi. _"Sssst, kecilkan suaramu! Atau rambutmu yang indah ini akan kupotong? Atau mungkin akan aku patahkan kakimu?" _

Kanra menggeleng keras, ia tidak bisa teriak lagi karena mulutnya telah di bungkam oleh tangan yang kekar. _"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau ini keras kepala juga, kenapa kau terus menghindar dariku? Aku ini pacarmu, Kanra-chan~ tidak seharusnya kau menjauh dan takut padaku," _

Nada yang menjijikan terdengar. Pria itu terus membuat Kanra terpojok, dan tidak berdaya. _"Hmmpff!"_ erangan kesakitan terdengar, selalu seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita dengan kekuatan pria. Karena wanita begitu rapuh, tidak bisa sekuat pria.

"_To-Tolong, Shi—"_ teriakkanya terhenti, pria itu mencekik leher Kanra. _"Kau mau minta tolong pada Shizuo?! Jangan harap dia akan kemari sekarang juga!"_

* * *

"Yo, Kanra-chan! _Ohayou~!_" Shinra menyapanya dengan riang, seakan hari ini hari yang indah seperti langit cerah dipagi ini. "_…. Ohayou,_" Kanra membalasnya dengan sangat pelan, suaranya serak. "Huh? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau pakai syal?" gadis itu menggeleng, lalu tersenyum manis walau palsu untuk Shinra. "Tidak apa, aku sehat." Dia tidak ingin yang lain tahu kalau ada bekas cekikkan dilehernya.

"Sungguh? Bulan ini belum musim dingin, lho. Kau yakin tidak apa?" Shinra khawatir, semakin hari temannya itu semakin aneh dengan pakaiannya. "Sudahlah, aku mau kerja. Bisa-bisa boss marah," Kanra menyudahi, mengelak dari pertanyaan Shinra.

"_Nee, _Shizuo-kun… apa Kanra akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh? Kau merasakannya, 'kan?" Shinra meminta pendapat pada teman kerjanya. Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata senada _almond_ itu baru saja tiba. "Hah? Kau bilang apa? Aku baru datang, jangan membingungkanku."

"Ini tentang Kanra, kau lihat ada yang aneh darinya?" Shinra memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu dia sangat peduli pada Kanra. Mereka bertiga adalah pegawai tetap di café kecil itu sejak lama. "Sejak lama dia memang aneh dan menyebalkan." Shizuo menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau ini, aku serius. Akhir-akhir ini dia tertutup dan tidak pernah berbicara pada kita. Selera pakaiannya juga berubah, dia seperti suku eskimo—" kalimat pria berambut hitam itu terhenti saat Shizuo menjitak kepalanya. "_Baka. _Bukan saatnya kita mengobrol tentang dia. Waktu kerja sudah dimulai." Sebenarnya Shizuo hanya tidak ingin membahas keanehan Kanra, tentu Shizuo telah mengetahui semuanya.

* * *

**~Shizuo POV~**

"_Kanra akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh? Kau merasakannya, 'kan?"_

Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sudah jelas aku tahu, bahkan sebelum Shinra merasakannya. Ya, aku yang paling dekat dengannya, kami sangat akrab. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya disini, aku merasa dia bukan wanita biasa. Bisa dibilang aku jatuh hati padanya, mungkin.

Sosoknya dimataku, dia itu sempurna. Tatapan mata yang tajam, badannya sangat ramping. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dan senyumannya yang membuatku kesal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu yang kusuka darinya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Lebih tepatnya aku terlambat menyampaikannya.

Benar, dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sejak itu juga tingkah dan segala kebiasaan Kanra berubah. Dia dulu suka berpakaian sederhana namun elegan, terkadang pakaian yang terlihat sangat manis. Tapi, sekarang seperti yang dikatakan Shinra. Dia seperti orang dari suku eskimo, pakaiannya selalu panjang menutupinya dari leher hingga kaki.

Dan tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang menjemput pacarnya sehabis pulang kerja. Pacarnya tidak pernah menjemputnya kemari. Tapi aku tahu wajah pacarnya, saat aku mengantarnya pulang kami bertemu. Dia begitu ketakutan saat aku bertemu dengan pacarnya. Dan aku tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah dratis seperti itu.

Kanra pernah bercerita padaku, walau hanya sekali. Saat luka ditangannya ketahuan olehku, aku memaksanya untuk bercerita. Luka itu disebabkan oleh pacarnya, luka lebam yang cukup besar ditangannya. Aku prihatin, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Karena Kanra selalu saja mencegahku untuk pergi menemui pacarnya ataupun melaporkan kekerasan ini kepada yang berwajib. Alasannya dia tidak ingin aku terlibat ataupun direpotkan. _'Haaah, kalau benar dibalik pakaian yang dipakai Kanra itu ada banyak bekas luka kekerasan, tidak akan ku biarkan dia disisi Kanra lagi,'_

Pernah aku bertanya pada Kanra, kenapa dia mau menjadi pacar seorang psikopat? Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, tak ada kata-kata keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya saat itu, sampai sekarang. Dia wanita yang aneh, mau-maunya dia bertahan berada disisi pria macam pacarnya itu.

'_Atau jangan-jangan Kanra selama ini hanya diperbudak dan dipaksa menerima hubungan itu? Atau yang lebih parah—'_ sebuah tangan mulus menyentuhku, memecah lamunanku. "Hei, sudah saatnya istirahat," Kanra bersuara. Tangannya perlahan menjauh dan tidak menyentuhku lagi.

"Kanra-chan," suara yang tidak asing memanggil Kanra. _'Hah? Pacarnya datang? Apa tidak salah? Kenapa dia datang kemari?'_ pertanyaan menumpuk seperti kue lapis di kepalaku. Kulirik Kanra yang membeku sesaat.

**~Shizuo POV –end~**

* * *

**~Kanra POV~**

"_Kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku! Kau tidak mau keluargamu aku bunuh semua, 'kan?!"_

"_Ayahmu sudah terlalu banyak hutang padaku. Jika ayahmu tidak bisa melunasinya, anaknya pun menjadi penggantinya!" _

"_Ayo, Kanra-chan. Jadi pacarku, atau ayahmu akan kubunuh!?"_

Semua suara itu, semua tawa mengerikan itu mengubahku. Aku tidak menyalahkan ayah, tapi pria yang sungguh tamak itu. Jika uang gajian dari café tidak cukup, dia akan menyiksaku, menganiaya dan melecehkanku.

Dan sekarang ia datang ketempat dimana aku bekerja. "Mau apa kau?" tanyaku dengan ketus, dimana kami bercakap hanya empat mata dibelakang café. "Ayolah, jangan terlalu keras padaku. Aku hanya butuh uang sekarang juga. Kau punya berapa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku keluarkan semua isi dompetku, dan melemparkan uang-uang itu diatas tangannya. "Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu ada disini!" jujur, aku sedikit takut terhadapnya. "Hoo, Kanra-chan berani sekali kalau berada diluar. Lihat saja nanti saat kau pulang keapartemenmu. Atau aku akan melukai Ayahmu!" Dia pergi begitu saja.

Ancaman yang membuatku membeku. Aku bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Satu atau banyak luka akan melekat pada kulitku kelak. Atau luka dalam yang kuterima? Hanya dia yang menentukan. _'Sampai kapan aku terbelenggu dalam pria menyebalkan itu?'_

Kulihat jam pada telepon genggamku, waktu istirahat berakhir. Aku bergegas kembali kedalam café, namun aku menabrak seseorang ketika masuk lewat pintu belakang. "A-Ah! Ma—Shizu-chan!?" sesosok pria jangkung menghalangi jalanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh simpati. "Kau… mendengar semuanya?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia diam, kulihat tangannya menyentuh kepalaku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Sepulang dari sini, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Tunggu didepan café setelah jam kerja selesai,"

Seuntai perintah yang membuatku heran. Tidak biasanya dia mengajakku keluar. Yang dia lakukan hanya membuatku kesal, tertawa, dan hal-hal menyenangkan untukku. Tapi, tidak pernah ia mengajakku pergi setelah bekerja.

**-skip- **

"_Ano… _kita sebenarnya mau kemana, Shizu-chan?" sejak pulang dari tempat kerja dan kami sudah berjarak empat puluh meter dari café, belum ada rencana darinya kalau kita akan pergi kemana. Asap rokok yang melayang diudara dekat wajahnya membuat penampilannya tidak buruk.

"Entahlah," satu kata yang membuatku menghela nafas. _'Dia ini sengaja atau bodoh, sih?'_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja," tangan yang kuat itu menghentikanku. "Jangan. Kau pasti akan dipukuli lagi olehnya," ucapnya kalem. "H-Huh? Ternyata kau menguping saat istirahat, ya?" sebuah pertanyaan kulontar, tapi dia tidak menanggapinya.

"Sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap ditempat lain saja. Mungkin, di apartemenku." Kalimatnya barusan membuatku membeku. "A-Apartemenmu? Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin!"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan pria mesum." Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat polos. "Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu," aku beralasan. Tapi dia tetap menarikku pergi keapartemennya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus disiksa olehnya, aku tidak mau tubuhmu dijadikan pelampiasan! Kenapa kau tidak putus saja dengannya?" ia berseru setelah masuk kedalam apartemen, terlihat jelas emosinya meledak seketika. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kanra, kau dengar aku, 'kan?" dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Ini kebiasaan buruknya jika kami hanya berduaan, dia akan berkata apa yang ada didalam hatinya. "Aku… tidak bisa. Kalau aku putus atau pergi darinya. Ayahku…"

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor pada polisi? Kau punya banyak bukti!" matanya terus menatapku, aku hanya bisa menghindar darinya. "Aku tidak mau ayahku terluka. Itu saja,"

"Haaah, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku mau kau percaya padaku. Bisa?" mataku membulat, seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Semenjak aku kenal dia sampai detik ini, dia tidak pernah seserius ini. "Percaya?"

"Ya. Aku yang akan melaporkannya pada polisi ataupun pihak yang berwenang. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku serius. Kau tidak boleh menghalangiku lagi." Bibirku membeku, lidahku kelu. "Ini semua kulakukan karena aku … menyukaimu! Aku sayang padamu Kanra. Bukan rasa sayang dan suka karena sesama teman atau sahabat. Tapi lebih dari itu!"

Sekarang sekujur tubuhku yang kaku. Mendengar pernyataan cintanya itu membuatku diam terpaku. _'Apa… dia serius?'_

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sudah 'ternodai' atau tubuhmu penuh luka. Aku tulus—" tidak tahu mengapa, air mataku meluncur dari mata jatuh kepipiku. Mungkin karena mendengar kata 'ternodai' dan tubuh penuh luka darinya.

"Maaf, aku berbicara lancang tentangmu," tangannya menghapus air mataku yang terus keluar. Aku akui dulu aku pernah bercerita pada Shizu-chan tentang masalah 'ini'. Masalah yang merenggut kesucianku, tentu pelakunya orang itu. Beruntung bagiku aku tidak apa-apa, seperti hamil mungkin. Tapi tetap saja itu memalukanku. Hanya Shizuo yang tahu semua masalahku ini.

'_Maaf, aku berbicara sangat lancang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tulus.'_ Seakan-akan matanya berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang ada diotakku, maupun dihatiku.

"Mungkin, ini terlalu mendadak untukmu. Kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah." Sebuah kecupan mendarat dikeningku. Tangannya perlahan mengambil tasku dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan. Lalu membawaku kedalam kamar tidurnya.

"Aku bisa meminjamkan baju, seperti kemeja ataupun kaos untukmu. Pilih saja," ucapnya ramah. Aku melihat isi lemarinya yang sengaja ia buka. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Cukup baju ini saja untuk tidur sudah nyaman." Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Kau tidur disini. Biar aku tidur di sofa, bila ada yang kau inginkan panggil saja aku. Akan kubiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka." Dengan cepat kuanggukkan kepalaku ini. "Tunggu, Shizu-chan!" panggilku sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia menengok kearahku. "Ya?"

"…. Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku. Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini, kau memang yang terbaik. Seandainya saja dari dulu kita ditakdirkan bertemu dan menjalin hubungan. Tapi, sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi, penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir."

Senyum terbaik aku pasang hanya untuknya. "Selamat malam, Shizu-chan."

* * *

Sinar menembus tirai yang menutupi jendela apartemen Shizu-chan. Perlahan aku buka mataku ini, memperlihatkan _iris_ merah darah dimataku. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk bangun dari tidurku, menuju ruang tengah dimana Shizu-chan terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"…. Dia masih tidur, tentram sekali." Gumamku saat berlutut disebelah sofanya. Dia tertidur dengan lengannya yang menutup mata dan sebagian wajahnya. Seperti menolak cahaya masuk kedalam pelupuk matanya.

Entah kenapa aku membelai pipinya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa putus dengannya sekarang. Aku sadar, aku bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak awal. Tapi aku kira kau tidak akan tertarik padaku." Aku berbisik, karena aku tidak mau pengakuanku ini membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak, dia berpindah posisi. Dengan posisinya yang menyamping, dia masih terlelap. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya. Entah karena bibirnya yang menyihirku atau kemauanku sendiri, aku mencium bibirnya. Terasa lembut, dan manis. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, aku cepat-cepat melepaskan ciumanku. Takut dia terbangun dan salah paham.

'_Aku janji. Akan menuntaskan hutang ini dengan cepat. Lalu aku akan menerimamu, Shizu-chan.' _

"Mmmh. Kan…ra? Kanra-chan?" suara berat itu memanggilku, memecah lamunanku. Shizu-chan terbangun dari mimpinya. "K-Kau bangun?" aku berharap dia tidak merasakan ciuman dariku. _'Dia bangun setelah aku menciumnya? Seperti putri tidur saja,'_ batinku.

"Pagi, unnnng…" dia terduduk dan merenggangkan ototnya. "Tidur di sofa membuatmu pegal, ya?" tanyaku pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang. "Ngh, kau lapar? Maaf tidak ada makanan sama sekali," dia menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Tidak apa, seadanya saja. Didalam lemari es-mu itu pasti ada bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak, 'kan?" aku beranjak, melangkahkan kakiku kedalam dapur. "Hn, ada sedikit. Tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli bahan-bahannya tidak jauh dari sini."

Setelah dia membasuh wajahnya, dia pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk sarapan kami. Dan sekarang tugasku mempersiapkan alat didapur ini. Tidak terlalu berantakkan, kukira semua laki-laki apartemennya pasti jorok. Tapi, Shizu-chan tidak begitu rupanya.

#drrrrrttt.. drrttt#

Suara getaran terdengar. Berasal dari meja makan, lebih tepatnya dari dalam tasku. _'Ah, iya! Hand phone-ku.'_ Dengan cepat aku ambil telepon seluler dan melihat apa yang membuatnya bergetar. Sepuluh pesan belum dibaca dan tujuh puluh dua panggilan tak terjawab. Mataku melebar, melihat nomor-nomor yang menghubungiku.

Walau banyak nomor yang berbeda, tapi aku tahu siapa itu. Pelakunya hanya satu orang, yaitu pacarku. Pesan-pesan yang benada sama. Yaitu mengancamku dan ayahku. Membuat mataku pedas dan dada sesak. Aku takut, sangat takut. Tiba-tiba _hand phone_ berdering kembali. Aku takut untuk menjawab telepon darinya.

"H-Hallo?" dengan gugup kujawab. Mau tidak mau aku harus menjawabnya. "_Kanra! Kemana saja kau semalaman!? Sekarang kau ada dimana!? Kalau kau tidak memberi tahu posisimu sekarang. Aku akan datang kerumah ayahmu dan membunuhnya!_"

Aku sulit bernafas, seakan oksigen di muka bumi ini berkurang drastis saat kalimat tadi terucap. "A-Aku… ada di apartemen Shizuo Heiwajima." Aku terpaksa menjawab dengan jujur. Sedetik kemudian, telepon terputus. Putus sepihak, dan firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

'_Jangan-jangan dia akan kemari dan membunuh Shizu-chan!? Tidak, tidak boleh! Orang seperti dia tidak pantas hidup didunia ini! Selalu memeras, menganiaya dan jahanam. Aku benci orang itu!' _

* * *

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka beberapa menit kemudian. "Shizu—!" kalimatku terhenti. Sosok itu bukanlah Shizu-chan. "KAU KENAPA ADA DISINI!?" aku panik. Secepat itu dia berada disini, terlebih pintunya dengan mudah ia dobrak.

"Heh, kau lupa ya? Aku sudah janji akan memberimu 'pelajaran' setelah pulang kerja. Tapi kau malah tidur dengan pria lain, sungguh mengecewakan!" dia mendekatiku, dengan senyuman kejinya itu. Aku membencinya, tangannya siap memukulku. "JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" ancamku sambil berteriak. Dia berhasil menyentuhku, dan terlihat jelas dia ingin mencekikku sekali lagi.

Dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, membenturkan tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja ke dinding yang ada disebelahnya. Tanganku meraih pot bunga yang dekat dengan tempat untuk mencuci tangan. Pot bunga kecil yang cukup berat. Melemparnya dengan pot bunga, tepat mengenai keningnya. Dia terduduk lemas, merasakan pusing karena terbentur oleh pot yang kulempar secara refleks.

Tidak hanya sampai situ kepanikan dan ke-refleks-an ku. Ku ambil pot bunga yang tergeletak diatas lantai itu, dan sekali lagi memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan pot bunga sampai pecah, berkali-kali sampai ia tidak bergerak. Tanah dalam pot bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Nafasku tidak beraturan. Menatap dia tidak bergerak lagi, darah dengan deras turun dari luka dikepalanya. Bau anyir tercium, ternyata tanganku juga terkena cipratan darah. _'Apa… yang baru saja kulakukan?' _

"Kanra-chan?" terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan suara yang memanggilku. Shizu-chan baru saja pulang, dia menatap seisi ruangan dengan tatapan terkejut. "K-Kanra? Apa…yang terjadi?"

Tanganku gemetaran saat kuangkat keudara. Melihat bercak darah yang tersebar ditelapak tanganku. "A-Aku… membunuhnya. Aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Dia datang kemari setelah meneleponku dan tahu posisiku! Di-Dia mencoba mencekik leherku! Aku… aku hanya membela diriku!"

Dengan sigap dia mendekatiku. Membelai wajahku, mengusap air mataku. "Tenang, jangan panik. Tarik nafas perlahan," dia mencoba menenangkanku. "A-Aku hanya membela diriku. Aku refleks memukulinya dengan pot! Aku.. tidak bermaksud membunuhnya! Sungguh!" isakkan dariku tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Sekarang kau keluar, dan bersihkan bekas darah yang ada ditanganmu, cepat!" dia membantuku berdiri, menjauh dari mayat tak bernyawa itu. Mendorongku keluar apartemennya. "Cepatlah, sebelum ada yang tahu!"

"Ta-Tapi, kau bagaimana!?" firasatku semakin tidak enak. "Tidak apa, akan ku atasi mayat ini. Kau pulang saja! Cepat!" dia menutup pintu apartemennya setelah memberikan tas dan _hand phone _-ku. Kulaksanakan perintahnya, berlari setelah membersihkan darah ini ditaman yang sepi.

**~Kanra POV –end~**

* * *

**~Shizuo POV~**

'_Bibirku terasa hangat. E-EH? Kanra menciumku. T-Tenang, aku harus tenang. Dan setelah itu pura-pura tidak tahu,' _

Padahal aku baru saja merasakan ciuman darinya. Tapi, begitu aku pulang. Kudapati suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat aku menghampiri ruangan itu dan melihat Kanra dan laki-laki itu sedang tergeletak. _'Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi!?'_

"_K-Kanra? Apa…yang terjadi?" _

"_A-Aku… membunuhnya. Aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Dia datang kemari setelah meneleponku dan tahu posisiku! Di-Dia mencoba mencekik leherku! Aku… aku hanya membela diriku!" _

Dia menjelaskan dengan penuh ketakutan, aku tahu dia tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Siapapun kalau dalam keadaan terdesak, pasti akan berontak sekuat mungkin. Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kanra. Selama ini pria itu selalu membuat luka dan menyiksa Kanra, membuat trauma tersendiri baginya.

Tidak heran kalau dia refleks melukai pria itu saat dia terancam disiksa. _'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau Kanra masuk penjara karena hal ini. Jangan sampai dia masuk penjara.' _

"_Tidak apa, akan ku atasi mayat ini. Kau pulang saja! Cepat!"_ hanya itu yang bisaku lakukan. Aku harus mengorbankan diriku. Setelah menyingkirkan semua barang Kanra yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Aku menutup pintu dan berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi semua ini.

Hanya satu cara. Aku harus terlihat seperti pelaku pembunuhan ini. Dengan cepat aku sentuh darah yang masih basah, lalu menodai bajuku dengan darah dari pria itu. Tidak lupa wajahku juga kuolesi darahnya. Bau anyir menyengat hidungku yang sensitif.

* * *

Sehari setelah para polisi menginterogasiku, aku didiamkan saja didalam kantor polisi tanpa tangan terikat besi layaknya difilm-film. Katanya, aku belum bisa dinyatakan sebagai tersangka karena mereka masih menyelidikinya. _'Gawat. Kalau mereka menyelidiki sampai detail. Kanra justru dalam bahaya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menangkap Kanra.' _

Dengan sengaja aku lari dari kantor polisi. Saat mereka lengah, aku pergi keluar dari sana, berlari secepat mungkin agar mereka mencurigaiku segera. Selain karena aku belum sempat mengatakan perpisahan kepada Kanra, aku ingin mereka mempercayaiku sebagai tersangka.

Aku berlari-dan berlari. Sampai kutemukan telepon umum, dengan cepat kumasukkan koin dan aku tekan nomor telepon Kanra. Namun, sayang sekali. Tepat setelah Kanra mengangkatnya, polisi yang mengejarku berhasil membekuk-ku.

**~Shizuo POV –end~**

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian tak terduga itu. Gadis bernama Kanra mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Pikirannya dan tubuhnya tidak selaras. Tubuhnya memang berada didalam kamar, tapi pikirannya pergi entah kemana.

"Shizu-chan," lirihnya memanggil nama pria yang ia suka. Pria yang berkorban demi dirinya agar tidak masuk penjara. Setumpuk pertanyaan menggantungi Kanra. _'Apa Shizu-chan berhasil mengatasi mayatnya? Atau jangan-jangan..' _

Tiba-tiba _hand phone_ Kanra berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Takut itu dari polisi atau teman dari orang yang tak sengaja ia bunuh. _'Tapi, jangan-jangan ini Shizu-chan?'_

Kanra akhirnya menjawab telepon itu. "Hallo? Hallo?" tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara-suara aneh yang terdengar di telinga Kanra. "…Haah."

Hatinya bergetar ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Dengan cepat ia turun dari apartemennya dan pergi keluar. Ia punya cara tersendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Pergi ketempat parkiran mobil, dimana mobilnya berada.

'_Apa aku harus ke apartemennya sekarang? Tapi, aku takut ada polisi disana.'_

Kanra tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ketempat hiburan. Namun, disana hanya menambah kepenatannya saja. Dia memutuskan untuk memakirkan mobilnya kembali dekat dengan apartemennya. Berdiam diri didalam kamar mandinya. Hanya membuat Kanra semakin mengingat apa yang telah 'pacarnya' lakukan terhadapnya. Kanra tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi kecuali pergi keluar apartemennya sekali lagi.

"Shizu-chan." Dia berjalan, tak tentu arah. Tapi kakinya membawa gadis itu ke apartemen tempat Shizuo menetap.

"Shizu-chan?" terlihat dari luar sepi. Tidak ada garis larangan dari polisi. Kanra memasuki tempat itu, lalu pergi kedapur dimana kejadian itu terjadi. Terlihat jelas garis yang membentuk posisi mayat tergeletak. Dada Kanra sesak begitu melihatnya. Rambutnya ia acak-acak, yang ia rasakan hanya kebingungan dan hampa.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin polisi sudah menangkap Shizu-chan!" Kanra panik. Ia berlari keluar apartemen Shizuo. Kanra terus saja berlari menerobos keramaian, tidak peduli orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Hanya satu yang ia tuju. Tempat Shizuo dipenjara. "Tidak! Kenapa dia rela menggantikkan aku!? Dia tidak bersalah!" perasaan Kanra tercampur aduk. Dia merasa semua ini salahnya. _'Kalau saja aku melunasi hutang ayahku dengan cepat. Kalau saja aku tidak berlebihan memukuli dia sampai mati. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi!'_

* * *

Setibanya disana. Kebetulan waktu untuk menjenguk nara pidana masih ada. Tidak perlu pikir panjang, Kanra langsung mengucapkan nama orang yang ingin ia temui disana.

"S-Shizu-chan. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya-nya lirih, suaranya terdengar lewat lubang kecil dari kaca pemisah antara mereka berdua. Tangan Kanra menyentuh kaca, berharap ia bisa menyentuh Shizuo. "Kenapa kau rela menggantikkanku?" butir demi butir air mata menetes dengan lancar.

Shizuo menyambut tangan Kanra, walau ia tahu tidak dapat menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin menderita. Dan tidak ingin beban hidupmu dan ayahmu bertambah. Hanya itu. Lagi pula, hukumanku hanya beberapa tahun dipenjara," Shizuo mencoba tersenyum.

"_Baka!_ Beberapa tahun kau bilang? Bagiku sama saja seratus tahun harus kulalui sendirian tanpamu!" Kanra tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Isak tangisnya terdengar jelas sampai ketelinga Shizuo.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menungguku? Aku pasti kembali. _I'm so sorry, but I love you,_" sebuah senyuman tulus dari Shizuo dipersembahkan hanya untuk Kanra. Sebelum waktu memisahkan mereka berdua.

**-end-**

* * *

Eyyy gajeeee dan bukan murni dari otakku untuk inti cerita ini XDv

Silahkan dibakar XDD


End file.
